1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions having physical biocide synergist activity and additionally to the use of these compositions for increasing the shelf life of stored formulated products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paints, coatings, sealants, adhesives and related products are typically produced as uncured and/or fluid mixtures which are sealed and stored for a period of time prior to use. The storage period can be as long as several years.
During storage, microbial contaminants that were introduced during the production of the product can proliferate. Such microbial proliferation can result in a number of undesirable consequences. The microbes can discolor the product, produce stringy filamentous growths, produce foul odors, selectively consume components of the formulation and generally degrade the product to a point where it is no longer acceptable to the customer.
In order to prevent such microbial proliferation during product storage, many formulators add “in-can” biocides to paints, coatings, sealants, adhesives and related products prior to final packaging for shelf storage. The use of such biocides controls the problems associated with microbial proliferation during storage, but these biocides introduce problems of their own. Biocides tend to be toxic, and government regulatory agencies are pressuring formulators to use less and less biocide in their products. The need to formulate bio-resistant products with less biocide has driven paint, coating, sealant and adhesive manufacturers to seek novel strategies for microbial control.
The use of various compounds as biocides and biocide synergists in open circulating metalworking systems is known.
Golec et al. (Tribology International, December 1989, 22(6), 375-382) have described the antimicrobial efficacy of alkanolamines in open circulating metalworking coolants.
Aumann et al. (Lubes'N'Greases, June 2000, 6(6), 22-26) have described the efficacy of AMP (2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol), MEA (monoethanolamine), TEA (triethanolamine) and DGA (diglycolamine) as antimicrobial synergists in open circulating metalworking coolants.
Sandin et al. (International Biodeterioration, 1991, 27, 61-74) describe the use of diethanolamine, butylethanolamine and dimethylaminomethylpropanol as antimicrobial agents with an emphasis on controlling fungus in open circulating metalworking fluids.
Edebo et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,046) describe the of long chain alkylaminoethanols as antimicrobial agents in open circulating metalworking fluids.
Sandin et al. (Antimicrobial Agents And Chemotherapy, March 1990, 491-493 describe the use of diethanolamine, dimethylaminomethylpropanol and butylaminoethanol as antimicrobial agents for control of Pseudomonas pseudocaligenes with an emphasis on metalworking fluid applications.
E. O. Bennett (Lubrication Engineering, March 1979, 35(3), 137-144) describes the effect of numerous alkylalkanolamines on the bio-resistance of open circulating metalworking fluids.
E. O. Bennett (U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,582) claims the use of N-hexylethanolamine and N-amylethanolamine as biocide synergists in open circulating metalworking fluids.
Additionally, a number of references have described the utility of alkanolamines and quaternary ammonium compounds derived from them as antimicrobial agents for use in cleaning solutions.
Inoue et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,971 & family) claim RNHCH2CH2OH, where R is a C10 to C20 straight chain alkyl, combined with metal chelating agents (e.g., sodium EDTA) as biocides for use in non-medical applications.
Shimotomai et al. (JP 08193015) claim the use a number of alkanolamine type compounds in combination with BIT (benzoisothiazoline-3-one) as enhanced biocides in open systems.
Lichtenberg et al. (WO 2002023990A1) describe the use of a limited set of alkanolamine synergists in combination with certain types of quaternary ammonium biocides. The quaternary ammonium biocides discussed by Lichtenberg are not used for “in-can” preservation of paints, coatings, sealants and adhesives.
All of the known work published to date is focused on the use of alkylalkanolamine (AAA) synergists in open circulating systems throughout the usable life of the system. The present invention differs in that it describes the use of physical biocide synergists in formulated products during their storage in sealed containers, and this invention is intended to be effective only for the period of storage.